The present invention relates to an illumination measuring device for panoramic photographic picture taking.
In panoramic photography there are always conditions when a non-uniform illumination of the scene occurs. During for example a horizontal panorama with its one lateral brightened by approximately perpendicularly falling sunlight, at the other lateral end the sunlight falls in some cases tangentially. For producing a uniformly illuminated panoramic image, different illuminations during the panoramic picture taking were needed. The thusly required illumination changes can be produced both by the varying of the rotary speed of the slotted drum which carries the objective, as well as a changing the shutter opening of the objective.
Because of the non-uniform distribution of the brightness inside the panoramic scene, frequently contrast-rich panoramic objects are produced. Therefore, it is recommended to provide the illumination in an intensity measurement directed against the light source or in other words the light measurement. In addition to the required differentiated illumination of the panoramic scene in every case the determination of the different illumination of the panorama to be photographed remains. In the known illumination measuring devices the illumination differences of interest are however determined by several measurements.